wyrmroostfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Glider
Silver Gliders are a species of dragon in Wyrmroost. They greatly resemble species of birds such as the seagull or albatross, and glide along beaches and waves. They are grey with white stripes and markings and blue glowing eyes. They have long, thin wings that allow for superior gliding. These dragons are passive and will not retaliate if they are attacked. They will, however, take off flying in fear and will take a great deal of time to land. Silver Gliders do not drop anything. This is a common species of dragon. Taming You can tame a Silver Glider by moving very slowly towards it on the ground with fish (tropical, cod, or salmon). They are not yet able to eat pufferfish or modded fish species. This follows the old method for taming the Minecraft Ocelot. After being tamed, Silver Gliders will follow the owner. They can be made to sit down and cease following the player by crouching and right clicking them with an empty hand. The dragon must be in striking distance. Once sitting they will curl their tails around themselves and will not try to fly or move. Gliders cannot defend the player as they are not strong like other species of dragons. Breeding Silver Gliders can be bred, but they require the opposite gender. Sexual dimorphism in Silver Gliders presents as follows: * Male Gliders have glowing scales along their wings and tails, with the color options of blue, green, and orange. * Female gliders do not have any glowing scales. Feed a pair of Silver Gliders cod, salmon, or tropical fish while at least one of the Gliders is standing. A single experience orb and a Silver Glider Egg item will appear. The most effective way of breeding is tying the Gliders to fenceposts with leads and then feeding them, to prevent them from flying away. A Silver Glider egg will hatch ten minutes after being placed as a tile entity. If you break and pick up an egg, it will keep its cooldown. Once the egg hatches, a baby Glider will spawn. They do not spawn tamed, and must be tamed in the same fashion as adult Gliders. Babies Gliders cannot fly or glide until they are adults, but they will make an effort to run away. Use Silver Gliders can be used to glide with, similarly to Elytra gliding. Right click a tamed Glider with an open hand and it will sit on your shoulders. If you're falling more than 3 blocks, are high up, or preparing to fly you can hold spacebar and it will allow you to slowly descend. You cannot truly fly with this dragon, only glide. Trivia 1. Silver Gliders were the first flying dragons created in Wyrmroost. 2. Silver Gliders went through numorous remodelling and retexturing before being released. 3. Many people call Silver Gliders annoying. You can turn down their volume by turning down passive mobs in sound options on the menu. 4. These dragons were part of the first 4 dragons added to the mod. Gallery 2019-09-30 02.52.32.png|Silver Glider diving. 2019-09-30_04.13.36.png|Gliding with a Silver Glider. 2019-09-30_02.45.04.png|Flock of Silver Gliders Silver-GliderV2.png|Silver Glider Dossier (Outdated Wings) tail variants.png|tail variants